Purity's Host
by Spitfire47
Summary: Accidentally cursed Purity searches for the man who cursed her, Balthazar Blake. Lots of hurt, no slash and takes place after SA 1. DrakeOC/BalthazarOC
1. Chapter 1

A/N: _Of course, this story starts in the past before Balthazar meets Dave. Also this story takes off when Drake is only fifteen and slightly after he is abandoned by his Master._

_

* * *

_

Balthazar walked down the lamp-lit streets of Downtown Victoria, British Columbia. He had been in Canada for about a week now tracking down another sorcerer who had been rumoured to be walking the same streets. Balthazar kept his key energy flowing through his body as he stalked down the cobbled street. A sudden shadow passing by caught his eye and he turned suddenly. The silence told him that nothing was there but Balthazar kept his guard up. A whooshing noise came from his left and he turned suddenly. He looked around quickly, his eyes darted from left to right. Suddenly he heard footsteps that seemed to creep closer to him. Balthazar felt another life presence no farther than two feet away from him and he held his right hand in front of his as a plasma bolt charged up.

The light sparked and bounced on Balthazar's face giving him a dark look as he turned suddenly to face his attacker. The attacker yelped and fell back, a pouch full of coins fell out of their hand and rolled onto the ground. Balthazar couldn't see the figure but he knew that they were still there. Balthazar looked up to see a burnt out lamp. He waved his hand and the street lamp flickered on, the beam shone on the figure who still laid crumpled on the ground. Balthazar moved in for a closer look, he pushed back the long red hair and then cursed.

In a heap in front of him was a girl no older than ten. She had long wild red hair, tattered clothes and a couple black smudges on her faces that seemed to tell Balthazar that she was a street child. Balthazar sighed and picked the girl up gently. Her head rolled back and Balthazar looked to see that her face was scrunched up in pain and her eyes were screwed shut. He looked around to see if anyone was there before walking off with the girl in his arms.

Balthazar found a small abandoned restaurant a couple blocks down. He cloaked the building and placed defensive spells upon the entrances and windows before turning his full attention to the girl. She was still unconscious from the attack, her face was still scrunched up in pain and her hands were balled in little fists. Balthazar walked over the stove and snapped his fingers, a small spark of fire immediately lit the stove top and he placed a pot full of water on the burner. He took some herbs out of the pocket inside his coat and threw them in.

He turned back to the girl who was laying still on a flat stainless steel table in the middle of the kitchen. Now that Balthazar could see her better, he noticed cuts and scrapes on her bone thin arms. She had a nasty gash on her forehead and a large scrap on her left ear. Her feet were probably the worst since she wore no shoes. Blisters on the soles of her feet and bruises from the large stones she would have stepped on in the street. Balthazar placed his hand on the girls forehead and felt the flesh intertwine as the cut repaired itself. He healed all the other damages on the girl especially the broken ribs that she received from the plasma bolt. Once finished Balthazar summoned a chair and sat down waiting for the girl to wake.

It was about three hours when the girl stirred, Balthazar was studying the historical section of the enormous Incantus before hearing the girl. Balthazar slowly closed the book and set it down on the ground. He turned back to the girl who's eyes snapped open to be greeted by a bright white light. The girl started to get up but winced and laid back down. Balthazar dashed to her side and placed his hand over her head.

"Careful," the older man said gently.

The girl looked at him with her black eyes. She didn't know what to make of the stranger who was now over by the stove and pouring hot liquid into a bowl.

"Here," the sorcerer said, "Drink it , it'll help with the pain."

The girl cautiously took the bowl in both hands. She knew that taking things especially food rom strangers was a definite not, but her stomach reminded her how hungry she was and she took sips. It tasted like a creamy soup to the girl. She licked her lips and then gulped down the rest until the last drop was gone.

"Like it?" the man asked.

The girl nodded and handed back the bowl.

"I'm Balthazar," the man said placing the bowl into the sink.

Balthazar, the girl thought, what an odd name.

"What's your?"

The girl opened her mouth but then closed it. She had many names, names that she wanted to forget. So the girl simply shrugged.

"Do you have parents?"

The girl shook her head.

"Do you have a place to stay?"

Again the girl shook her head.

"Are you alone?"

The girl hung her head and nodded, tears welled at the brim of her eyes. Balthazar saw this and immediately regretted asking.

"Are you from here?"

The girl wiped the tears from her eyes and nodded.

"I'm looking for someone, do you think you can help me?"

The girl looked up and then looked at Balthazar's pocket. Balthazar followed her gaze and took out the pouch of coins the girl tried to steal earlier.

"You want money?" Balthazar asked.

The girl nodded eagerly.

"Let's make a deal," the sorcerer said, "You help me find this man and you can have this _whole _bag of coins."

The girl's eyes lit up like fireworks as continued to nod eagerly.

"Here's a photograph."

Balthazar opened up a page in the Incantus and showed the girl. The girl took the photo and looked at it carefully. The boy was dressed in jeans and a black top with a trench coat over top. He had light coloured eyes, a young handsome face and wild black hair that stuck up in all directions. He looked about five years older than the girl herself. The girl looked at the words on the bottom of the page: Drake Stone.


	2. Chapter 2

Balthazar had to admit that he was getting slightly agitated that the girl didn't tell him her name. The girl started to talk around noon that day and they only made small conversation. All he got out of her was that she belonged to a working family. She had another sibling who was dying of TB and her mother and father couldn't keep two. The girl overheard them one night about putting her brother down in his sleep so the girl took a daring move and ran away with her ill brother. They snuck onto the ferry to Victoria and hid in the car hold underneath the ship. Her brother died there after he puked up blood for about a full two minutes. The passengers and crew got quite the shock when they came down the stairs to the cars. They saw two siblings, one dead and the other one cradling him gently while crying out for help; both covered in blood. The girl was taken to the police station that day and put down as a runaway and placed in a orphanage which she escaped from that very night. Since then the girl had learned to pickpocket, fight and survive on the bitter streets of Victoria. It wasn't difficult for her to play the poor child but at times she wished that she hadn't.

That night Balthazar led the girl outside into the lamp-lit streets and down a couple of blocks before coming to a halt. Balthazar closed his eyes and spread his sub-conscious around a small perimeter of the area before moving on. The girl shuffled along behind him and occasionally looked around before looking back to the ground. Every time a noise echoed, Balthazar would turned quickly and spread his sub-conscious in the direction of where the noise came from. Sometimes it would be a stray and other times it would be a homeless person stumbling around aimlessly with no where to go. Balthazar stopped once again but before he spread his sub-conscious around, he felt a small tug at his coat. He looked down to see the girl. It was about the tenth time today that the girl tugged at his coat. The girl seemed to like it, she like how old-fashioned it looked and rough material in her hand. Also she liked it because she didn't like his name so she decided that tugging his coat would be best.

"Yes?" Balthazar said kindly.

"How do you do that?" the girl said in a soft voice.

"What?"

"When you stop you close you eyes and then do something."

"I spread my sub-conscious."

"What's that?"

Balthazar tried to reach for the right words to explain what a sub-conscious was to a ten year old.

"It's sort of like your mind. I'm spreading my mental ability to the near surroundings."

"To find the bad man?"

Balthazar gave her a look, "Bad man?"

The girl pressed her two hands together and opened it as if she were reading.

"The Incantus?"

The girl nodded and Balthazar opened it to the page with Drake's picture.

"Him?"

The girl nodded, "The bad man."

"Oh...," Balthazar hesitated, "He's not a bad man."

The girl frowned, "Then why are we after him?"

Balthazar thought and sighed, "Because he's lost."

"So he's a lost man."

Balthazar smiled, "That's right, he is lost and we're going to find him."

"Okay!"

The girl skipped ahead of Balthazar who walked along smiling. The girl was so young, she reminded Balthazar of Veronica at a young age too when she first arrived at Merlin's castle. Her dirty long red hair bounced on her back and her arms swung in the air as she continued to skip. Balthazar watched the girl. The girl suddenly stopped and then turned to Balthazar.

"So where do we look?"

Suddenly, thin dark tendrils emerged from the shadows and wrapped around the girl's wrist. The girl shrieked as more tendrils quickly emerged and wrapped around her ankles, waist and neck. The girl fought back hard but the shadowed tendrils gave a sharp tug and the girl went flying into the dark. Balthazar rushed after the girl and then a sudden energy presence caught his attention. The presence came from the shadows and Balthazar cautiously walked forward but then ducked as a shadow tendril snapped above his head. Balthazar raised his hand towards a lamp light and the electric charge escaped from the lamp in a wisp and into Balthazar's hand. The sorcerer pushed his palm towards the shadowed alleyway and saw a boy of fifteen with the girl in front of him. Balthazar didn't hesitate as he made a fist in mid-air and jerked it back. Both the boy and the girl went tumbling forward into the light. The boy had wild black hair, a dark top on, jeans and a trench coat over top. He quickly rose to his feet and raised his hands ready to cast. The girl was in the middle and Balthazar slowly moved his hand backward and an invisible force pushed the girl towards him. The girl scampered up and looked at the boy with a wild look.

"Found him."

Balthazar nodded and pushed his hand out to the boy and a lightning bolt pushed out of the man's palm and towards the boy in a jagged path. The girl watched memorized as the boy dodged it easily just as the lightning struck the ground where he stood. Drake raised his hands and an invisible force slammed into Balthazar, the girl screamed. Drake raised his hands and the energy of all the lamps on the street went out and raced to his palms in wisps. The girl fumbled around in the dark until she found Balthazar who got up.

"It's dark."

Balthazar held out his palm and a small blue flame danced in mid-air about an inch from his skin. Balthazar motioned the girl to be quiet but just as the flame rose, a sudden stream of charged energy slammed into Balthazar. The girl shrieked and watched as Balthazar tried to get up with a painful groan only to be forced back down by another charged attack. Balthazar got up just in time as another charged light attack came down and struck just an inch from where the girl was standing. Balthazar raised his hands and the tops of the lamps burst into dust and blue flames shot from his hands and took its place. A sudden blue light lit the street and both Balthazar and the girl turned to see a tall young man stalking towards them. The blue light behind the boy made him look ten times as dangerous as before. Drake raised his hand and Balthazar was knocked off his feet but he got up quickly and shot a column of ice towards Drake. Drake responded quickly and returned fire; literally. Steam gushed out as both attacks connected in middle and the two sorcerers stopped.

As the steam disappeared Drake sent the first attack and sent a column of red fire towards Balthazar who sent a large plasma bolt. Both attacks connected and created a large explosion in mid-air. The girl raced out of the way as a large chunk of concrete slammed into the ground where she once stood.

"Stop!" the girl screamed but no one listened to her.

Drake and Balthazar were now in a full out battle. Drake attacked with mostly fire attacks while Balthazar dodged and returned fire with razor sharp sheets of ice that could cut through metal easily.

"Stop!"

The girl knelt down and picked up a stone and chucked it into battle. The stone soared and struck Drake in the hand, his attack went way off and Balthazar took his chance and sent an invisible force. Drake was blasted a good twenty feet and then laid motionless. Balthazar turned to the girl who threw the stone and nodded with approval.

* * *

Back at the abandoned restaurant Balthazar laid Drake down on the examination table he had placed Purity on the day before and placed commanded strips of metal from the table to tie Drake down. Once making sure that the binds would hold, Balthazar went into the dining room to see Purity sitting patiently by herself. His coat draped around her thin shoulders, Purity practically drowned in the coat. She looked up as she saw him walk in. He sat across from her and they both went into silence. Occasional gusts of wind made its way inside but far more than that, everything stayed quiet.

"Can I get your name?" Balthazar asked hopefully.

"Purity," the girl said softly.

"So what kind of name if Purity?" Balthazar asked.

Purity looked up at Balthazar, "What kinda name is Balthazar?"

"I asked first."

"I asked second."

Balthazar looked down at the girl and grinned.

"It was a nickname my mother gave me," Purity said, "She said it fit me because I liked to know nothing but the pure truth. I'd always ask for it; the truth"

"What's your real name?"

"Nessa Crell."

Another silence engulfed the two for a while when Purity piped up: "What are you going to do with him?"

Balthazar looked at the kitchen doors, "Drake is from New York, so I think I'll take him home."

"Are you from New York?"

Balthazar ignored the question and said, "Why don't you get some rest?"

Purity looked at Balthazar but the sorcerer waved his hand over the girl's eyes and Purity went into an instant deep sleep still sitting in the chair. Balthazar lifted the girl up and summoned another table over and made somewhat of a bed for the girl out of two tables. The sorcerer gently placed the girl down and was ready to leave when he glanced back. He reached into his pocket and took out the bag of coins and placed them beside the girl. Balthazar placed his hand over her and whispered strange words into the girl's ear. A sudden silver line appeared on the nap of her neck, the line twisted and turned into what looked like a claw. Balthazar stood to his full height and headed back to the kitchen when he stopped. He shrugged of his coat and draped it over the small girl's body.

"Good-bye Purity," Balthazar said quietly.

Purity gave a small moan and then turned in her sleep.

Balthazar went back to the kitchen and undid Drake's binds. He managed to get a firm hold of the boy and was ready for transportation. Balthazar let the air solidify around them and then within a flash, they were gone.

At the restaurant Purity woke with a start as a sharp pain ran through her body. She gasped for breath and moaned and squeezed her eyes shut as the pain grew until an unbearable point. Then without warning, she let out a blood-curling scream.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:_ Takes place in modern time after Sorcerer's Apprentice._

_

* * *

_The wind whipped in the girl's wild red hair and cut through her thin material jeans like a scissors going through paper. She tucked the rough trench coat around her tighter to her body as she walked down the street. Her eyes glanced at the people around her who basically ignored her as if they were use to seeing homeless teenagers roaming the streets. Dark circles darkened the girl's eyes due to the lack of sleep, and sometimes she would squeeze her eyes shut. Purity continued to walk but a sudden shock went through her body and she bumped into a businessman.

"Hey!" he cried, "Watch where your going!"

Purity cowered slightly, "Sorry."

The man gave her a final glare before walking away. Purity looked around to see people gathered around her, she shoved her way through the crowd and went back on track. She walked around New York aimlessly, she didn't know where to go and she didn't know what to do. The people who drove her there just dropped her off on the outskirts two days ago before driving off to Ohio. So for two days straight, Purity walked into New York and around it. Her feet complained on the second day but she ignored it. She was use to the pain, she had felt worse...much worse.

That night, 15 years ago when the strange man named Balthazar helped her, she felt a strange feeling within her as if it were telling her to run. He left the next night all of sudden, like he vanished in thin air and didn't want to be found every again. The only thing he left was his coat that she was so fond of when she was younger and a mark on the back of her neck in the shape of a claw. Purity didn't know what it meant but she was determined to find out since after that night she started to receive nightmares and pains.

The nightmares would usually start off with Purity in the dark, then voices hatred, rage, anger and pain would come last and finally the images She would see images that she wish she would never had seen and then she would wake up ten minutes later screaming her head off. Purity would sometimes try and pull an all-nighter but that would fail and she would find herself slip into unconsciousness and then receive the same dream she had for the past 15 years.

Purity walked stiffly along the street until she felt someone grab her wrist and yank her to the left. The girl turned to see her attacker when she soon saw nothing but stars. She staggered and the pressure on her brain increased largely. Purity dodged the man's punch and kicked him in the stomach as the man bent down in a wild attempt to grab her. The man gasped for breath and Purity winced. Her attacker came around to grab her again when he was suddenly thrown against the farthest wall. Purity looked to see a boy around the same age as her. He had black hair that stuck up in wild directions, a thin handsome face and brown eyes.

"You okay?"

Purity looked at the boy. The way he attacked the man from all the way from the entrance, it was if by magic.

"You okay?" the boy asked again.

Purity managed a nod and muttered, "Thanks."

The boy nodded and then said, "Are you going anywhere?"

Purity shook her head. The boy slowly started to walk with his eyes on the girl, Purity waved her hand and started to walk in the other direction. Once making sure that his back was turned, Purity quickly turned around and then slowly started to follow the boy.

Purity was cautious, and so was the boy. He would occasionally turn to see if anyone was following him and Purity would quickly duck into a doorway or into an unoccupied alleyway. Purity didn't know where she was going, she had wondered in Downtown New York for so long that she tried to stay close to the boy but no too close for him to detect her. Business buildings thinned out and soon Purity found herself at a caged off building. She saw the boy walk to it quickly and looking around as if he didn't want anyone to see him. Purity ducked behind a dumpster as the boy looked her way. She heard the lock click open and Purity found a small stone and gave it a soft toss towards the door. She waited and watched as the stone bounced along the ground and lodged in between the door frame and the door. Purity smiled to herself and quickly walked to the entrance and opened the door.

* * *

Inside, Purity followed a spiral staircase downward and came to a catwalk where she crossed cautiously. A sudden explosion came from her right and she yelped and ducked as a charge bolt slammed into the hanging light. Purity turned to see if anyone heard her but no one seemed to be there. Purity cautiously walked to ground level and looked at the odd circle with the five symbols encircled at five points. A sudden electrical static came from the shadows and struck Purity in the chest. Purity was shot back into the wall and collapsed in a heap.

"Balthazar!" a boy shouted.

The man named Balthazar came out and looked down at the intruder. He stared intently at the figure and watched as his apprentice came closer.

"Is she alright?" his apprentice Dave asked.

"A simple stun spell," Balthazar said dryly, "I don't know why Horvath would send someone to look for us."

"Cautious?"

Balthazar made a noise and then turned the person over and gasped. He froze solid as he noticed the girl's sharp hollow features. The long red hair and then he noticed the coat. _His _coat. The coat he had given to a poor homeless girl fifteen years ago in Victoria BC.

"It can't be," he whispered in shock.

Dave looked at Balthazar with a curious look, "You know her?"

Balthazar summoned a chair over and sat down as he tried to collect his thoughts.

"Her name is Nessa Crell, she was given the nickname Purity by her parents who tried to kill her brother in his sleep. Purity was living on the streets when I first found her, she helped me locate Drake way back."

Balthazar raised his hand and the Incantus raised from the table surface and zoomed into Balthazar's open hand. He flipped through the pages until he came to the _Past History_ section of the enormous book. He nodded and sighed at what he saw then handed the book to Dave.

"That is Purity at the age of 10."

Dave took the book and stared at the small girl who seemed to be tugging at Balthazar's old coat. He looked at the girl in front of them and then stared at Balthazar in disbelief.

"I gave her the coat as a token of my gratitude along with some money I promised her for just tracking Drake down."

Dave noticed something on the girl's neck, it was a thin silver line twisted into a single claw. Balthazar took the book out of Dave's hand and then flipped to the front to the _Expert Offence Spells(750+)_ were. He then looked back at the claw and then at the page.

"What is it?" Dave asked.

Balthazar slowly closed the book and then laid it down at her feet. He noticed the girl wince a couple of times and then turned over and crumpled into a ball.

"What is it?" Dave asked again.

Balthazar watched the girl ball her hands into a fist so tightly that blood seeped through the creases in her hands.

"I cursed her."


	4. Chapter 4

Dave was use to hearing his Master saying that he accidentally blew up some sort of important monument somewhere or that he had stuck some sorry-ass sorcerer in the Grimhold...again. But to hear Balthazar saying that he had cursed a ten year-old girl was extremely rare. Balthazar had placed the girl on a cot in the corner of the room and started to heat up some food for the girl when she woke.

"So what happened?" Dave asked.

Balthazar waved his hand over the Incantus and the book opened itself and flipped to the sorcerer's desired page. Dave looked closer to see scribbled writing and the diagram showed a person lying down and a sorcerer over top of the person. A silver line identical to the one on Purity's neck was on the person in the diagram in the shape of a bird.

"A bird means freedom," Balthazar said.

Dave looked below the diagram and saw different shapes and meaning next to them. There was about a hundred different shapes. Thank goodness that they were all in alphabetical order or Dave would have been looking for the claw until midnight. When he saw the diagram his eyes glanced over to the meaning; pain.

"I meant to free her from pain," Balthazar said guiltily, "I didn't realize the mistake I made until I came back to New York but by then it was too late. I feared that the child would have committed suicide to be free of such pain," - Balthazar shook his head getting rid of the idea - "It was a accident."

"You cursed her," Dave said in shock.

"I meant to bless her Dave, I didn't mean to curse her," Balthazar took in a deep breath and then exhaled, "During the battle with Drake, Purity had managed to distract Drake by hitting him with a stone. In the end I decided to give her a little more for her bravery and decided to bless her so that she would be free from pain. Instead I messed up on the words, I read them backwards by accident and I cursed her. She can now feel the pain of others."

Dave's jaw dropped and Balthazar looked at the girl who turned and squeezed her eyes shut so tightly that Balthazar thought that she would never be able to open them again.

"The most pain occurs in her sleep," Balthazar said, "When her body is at rest and when she is at the most vulnerable point. There is no limit on how much pain she can feel, there is no limit on where the pain comes from in the world."

* * *

Purity was knocked out for a good five hours before she came around. Her eyes were bloodshot and her black eyes stared around her surroundings. She got off the cot and slowly walked around the room. Everything was a mess, dishes pile high in the sink, papers scattered here and there and large devices were pushed to the corners of the room.

"Are you okay?"

Purity turned quickly to see a man standing in front of her. He had tangled hair, brown eyes and a kind expression on his face.

"Where are I?" Purity asked.

"A safe place," the sorcerer said.

Purity has been in many 'safe places' but something about this man made her think that she may actually be in somewhere safe. Balthazar moved over to the table where two steaming bowls sat and a platter of bread, cheese and assorted fruits.

"Would you like something to eat?"

Purity stiffened and Balthazar noticed.

"It is only chicken broth."

Purity walked cautiously over to the table and sat down. In silence both ate until Purity was finished and an invisible servant whisked it away.

"I think I remember you now," Purity said quietly.

Balthazar looked up and his bowl was gone too. He stared at Purity and waited as Purity tried to gather her thoughts.

"1995...," Purity said closing her eyes as if trying to picture the memory, " Victoria, BC...I woke up in...a restaurant kitchen," - purity looked at Balthazar -, "You were there, you...helped me. Then I...helped you...track another person."

Balthazar was impressed, for a girl who felt nothing but pain all her life to remember that much.

"We went back to restaurant...you did something to me."

Balthazar sighed and said calmly, "Do you remember what I did?"

Purity immediately shook her head, "But I do remember waking up...in pain."

Balthazar took in a shaky breath and then he said , "I made a mistake Purity."

The girl looked at him with a curious look.

"I did something I will forever regret."

Silence.

"I cursed you."

More silence. Balthazar expected the girl to be total out of control. Screaming at him, stomping out of the room but she did none of those. She just stared at Balthazar with pained look.

"You cursed me," Purity said.

Balthazar felt pained as Purity said it. He looked at Purity with guilty eyes.

"How could you do that?" Purity asked in a faint whisper.

Balthazar looked at the ground then raised his head, " There are people in the world…and they are special. People who have the ability to do magic, sorcerers or sorceress we are called.

Purity looked at him as if he were the most craziest person alive. Here was a man who was claiming to be some sort of sorcerer who was able to place curses upon people. Without a warning Purity jumped up and he chair clattered to the floor.

"What's your problem?" Purity shouted.

"Purity listen to me...," Balthazar started but Purity didn't want to hear it.

"You don't have any idea on what I feel. Everyday I feel pain, don't you get it? It just doesn't stop!"

"I can help you," Balthazar said desperately, "Let me help you control the pain."

"It's not only that," Purity said, tears trickled down her face, she then whispered, "I hear them, their in my head too. I can hear their last thoughts, their last dreams before they die."

Balthazar looked at the girl and then Purity looked at him dead in the eye.

"I want you to take it off."

Balthazar looked at her, "What?"

"Take off this...whatever it is."

Balthazar hung his head and looked at the ground, "I can't."

Purity might as well have had a brick thrown in her face.

"What?"

"I can't take the curse off.'

Purity sank to the ground and Balthazar was immediately by her side. The girl went into the ultimate break down and Balthazar couldn't do anything but cradle her.

"I need time to take off something that powerful."

Purity got up with shaking feet and pushed Balthazar away when he tried to help her. She need some air, Purity needed to gather her thoughts. As she headed towards the exit Balthazar followed her.

"Where are you going?" he asked concerning.

"Out," Purity said in the same dark tone.

Balthazar waved his hand over the girl while her back was turned and then watched her leave knowing that she will always find her way back to Dave's secret lab.


	5. Chapter 5

The cool bitter night attacked Purity as she walked slowly down the streets of downtown New York. She didn't know where she was going on why she was walking aimlessly through the streets, but it cleared her mind... slightly. She thought back to Balthazar and the small squabble they had. Purity thought about going back and apologizing but she then shook her head, no it should be him who apologizes. It was Balthazar who cursed her and now he saying that he would need time to take it off. Her teeth chattered slightly and her hands shook as they wrapped around bar doorhandle and pulled it open.

* * *

Inside a man with spiky hair with bleached ends fiddled with his empty beer tankard. He wore a plain white tee, baggy jeans and a full length brown duster. A lump in his throat formed everytime he looked at his bare fingers and then he sighed and turned to the bartender.

"Can I have another?" Drake asked.

The bartender stared at the man and then nodded and went to get him another. Drake looked down at his clothes and sighed, he had to discard his former clothes since it would attract too much attention but that didn't help the fact that he still got curious looked from by passers. He could change his clothes but no his features, thin bony face and blue eyes. The door opened and he turned to see a young woman entering, she had on a black trench coat underneath jeans and a silver graphic tee. Her features made her look quite familiar but Drake couldn't figure out why.

"Want something?" the bartender asked sliding Drake his drink.

"Rye," the woman said plainly.

The bartender nodded and went off to make the drink. Drake side glanced the woman and held in a whistle. She had a straight look and beautiful black eyes with a sharp curved face exposing her cheekbones.

"A little strong isn't it?" Drake asked.

The woman looked at him, " What would you know about it?"

Drake snorted, "You don't look like a heavy drinker."

"Neither do you."

Drake had to give the woman some credit, she had spunk.

"How old are you?" Drake asked then quickly added, "No offense."

"25."

Three years younger.

"What's your name?" Drake asked.

"Purity."

Drake hesitated, "Really? Strange name."

"What's yours?"

"Drake."

Purity looked at the man and tried to get a focus with all the lights flashing, but he did seem quite familiar to her.

"You look familiar," Purity said slowly.

Drake frowned, "How?"

Purity tried to remember but she shook her head and turned to the bartender who gave her, her drink. Both drank in silence and listened the ear-drum breaking music as technicolour lights flashed all around.

"What are you doing here in New York?" Drake asked.

"Visiting a...," Purity stopped, was Balthazar a friend? Or was he an enemy?"

"Who are you visiting?"

Purity lied: "Cousin."

Drake nodded and then said, "You wanna get out of here?"

Purity frowned and then softened a bit, she had to admit that the music was getting annoying, "Sure."

* * *

Drake and Purity walked along the streets together, Purity kept her distance from Drake who didn't seem to even notice. They talked for a while until they came to a half destroyed park.

"What happened here?" Purity asked.

Both cautiously walked towards the park and ducked underneath the CAUTION tape. The fountain was cracked in various placed and the top was completely destroyed, a large circle was burned into the ground and the entrance gate was hanging by its hinges.

"What happened?" Purity asked again looking around.

Drake took in a shaky breath as he easily caught on, he knew what happened and he felt old anger rise in him. He could remember what happened to him and everything,

"Hey," Purity said seeing Drake's tense face, "Are you okay?"

Drake blinked and was drawn back to reality, "What? Oh yeah, I'm fine. Let's go."

Drake grabbed Purity's hand and led her away from the park when a sudden dark voice chilled down their spines, "Well, well, well."

Drake and Purity spun around to see a tall man standing before them. He leaned on a cane and he stared half amused and half pissed off.

"I thought that you were suppose to be long gone," the man said in a dark tone to Drake who balled his fists.

"What do you want?" Drake asked trying to contain his anger.

"You dead."

An invisible blast struck Drake in the chest and he flew back into the metal gate. Purity cringed slightly as she felt Drake's pain running up and down his spine and she turned to the man.

"Purity!"

Purity looked up at the man who easily towered over her. His dark eyes burrowed into hers and he frowned.

"Who are you?"

Purity was frozen to the spot and she couldn't move a muscle. She then felt a sudden force pull against her brain and she winced as the tug increased but then vanished as soon as it came.

"Nessa?" the man said then he said angrily, "Balthazar."

Purity tried to run to Drake but an invisible wall prevented her from doing so.

"Leave her alone Horvath!" Drake shouted and tried to get up, but one of the metal bars released itself from the stone and wrapped tightly around Drake's wrist.

"Your cursed," Horvath said amusingly, "By Balthazar, that is very interesting."

Purity looked at the man who loomed over her and felt a powerful essence coming off him.

"If your alive," Horvath said to Drake, "Then that little witch is too."

Drake tried to wriggle his wrist out of the metal shackle but it seemed to squeeze tighter until he couldn't feel his own hand. Purity looked at the man then at drake and then she connected the dots. Both were sorcerers and somehow Drake knew this man.

"What do you want?" Drake asked again.

The sorcerer sighed, "Like I said before, you dead...but before I kill you," - he looked at Purity- "Your little girlfriend here will feel first pain."

Horvath posed his cane to attack when Purity dashed to the left and then delivered a round-house kick to the man's head. Taken by surprise the man was dazed slightly but then realized what the girl had done and shot a column of inferno blue fire directly at her. Purity ducked just in time and the blue fire exploded behind her creating a large dent in the wall.

"Your fast," Horvath noted, "But can you dodge this?"

An invisible force slammed into Purity and sent her crashing onto the sidewalk. Pain seared across her body like wildfire as she tried to get up but feel back in pain. Drake noticed Purity in pain and he struggled even harder to free himself but no prevail. Horvath turned to the man and sneered, "_Now_...I want you to die."

The tip of his cane glowed a blood red and Drake felt the blood in his body boil to a high intense heat. Drake felt a searing pain cross his mind and was ready to scream when then heat immediately died and his blood stopped burning. He opened his eyes to see Purity in a classic fist-fight with Horvath. She delivered punch after punch and sometimes made wild grabs for his damn cane but Horvath slammed the end of the cane into her chest and Purity felt her ribcage collapse all together.

"Purity!"

Purity looked at Drake and then at Horvath who was ready to strike with a charged energy orb. Despite the major pain she was in, she dashed quickly over towards Drake and Horvath shot the bolt. The bolt sailed towards Purity who quickly timed the bolt's speed and then the time it would hit.

_Six...five...four...three...two..._

The fen exploded at the bolt struck the metal bar that held Drake's hand in place. Drake wrenched his hand free of the now metal goo and stood with anger in his face. He ignored the metal burn his flesh and sizzling noises. Purity looked at Drake and smiled but then collapsed in a heap and brought her legs up to her already broken, bruised and cracked ribs. Horvath was about to attack when something made him stop, he backed up and then gave a final glare at Drake and Purity before vanishing in a column of black mist.


	6. Chapter 6

At first, she felt her body floating and then it collapsed into something and she felt nothing. Purity felt weak after the attack, she felt sore and drained. She could hear faint sounds of clatter and then something faint that she couldn't make out before going out completely.

Purity woke up a few hours later with a huge migraine that pounded against her temples. Purity opened her eyes fully and saw that she was in a large penthouse in downtown New York. It was very decorative to Purity, almost god-y in ways more than one. She got up and a wonderful scent wafted over towards her and Purity got up. She walked over into the kitchen and saw Drake and a small girl sitting on the stools eating sandwiches. The girl was dressed in old-fashioned clothes that were worn back in 1800's. Drake was explaining to the girl that the different changes in the world and how it evolved that burning people to stakes weren't permitted anymore.

"Purity."

Purity looked to see Drake giving her a small wave and the girl looking at her curiously.

"Purity, this is Abigail...," Drake slowed down as he came close to Abigail's last name. He didn't want Purity to think he was crazy.

"Williams," the girl finished.

"Abigail Williams," Purity muttered, "As in the witch right?"

The girl nodded. Purity looked at Drake who had a long scrap encircling his wrist. Purity pointed to it.

"Are you okay?"

Drake looked down at his wrist and nodded, "You?"

Purity managed a small nod. Drake motioned Purity over to sit by them and eat.

All three ate in silence until the sandwiches were done. Purity watched as the girl picked up the crumbs on the plate with her fingers and popped them into her mouth.

"Why did that man want you dead?" Purity asked.

Drake fiddled wit his empty glass, "Its a long story."

"What man?" Abigail asked finishing off her juice which she easily became fond of.

"Horvath."

Abigail's face tensed and a dangerous look spread across her face.

"Who's Horvath?" Purity asked remembering the man.

"The sorcerer that attacked us," Drake said.

Purity could hear Abigail faintly cursing under her breath. Purity felt pained pulses against her ribcage and she turned as she lifted up her shirt. Black and blue bruises dotted her chest, cuts and scraps rode across her ribs and Purity felt the pain of inhaling. Purity gently placed her shirt back down and went for her coat that hung on the back of a chair.

"Where are you going?" Drake asked.

"Home," Purity said even though she knew that was a lie.

"I'll walk you," Drake said halfway out of his seat but Purity shook her head.

"You are weak, stay."

"You are too," Drake protested.

Both looked at the girl who was still looking around the penthouse then she turned to the people looking at her

funny: "What?"

* * *

All three walked down the street like a group of regular people. They cleaned up and placed on new clothes, which didn't sit too well with Abigail who would occasionally squirm and complain about her clothes.

"How can you wear these?" she asked looking down at the wide neck tee that Purity bought her.

"It's what's changed too Abigail," Purity said, "It's no longer the 1800's."

"I know," the girl squirmed, "Just feels so weird."

"You'll get use to it," Drake said.

Abigail frowned, "Why did you bring me anyway? I can't do magic without my pentagram."

"We can use you as a shield," Drake teased.

The girl looked at him with bewildered eyes then shifted to dark intense but Drake and Purity were in a fit of laughter to realize the girl's expression.

"Serious," the girl whined, "Why?"

Purity cleared her throat, "I think that I might know someone who can help you. He is…somewhat of a friend of mine."

"Somewhat?" Drake asked.

Purity shrugged. All three continued to walk towards Dave's lab.

As they advanced towards the entrance Purity felt some sort of happiness inside. She didn't know why, or where it came from. All she knew was that she had a feeling like she was home. Purity shook the strange feeling away and clasped her hand on the door.

"This is it?" Abigail asked unimpressed.

"Yes," Purity replied.

"Nothing much," Drake complimented.

Purity shrugged and pulled the door open.

Inside Balthazar was sitting at the table flipping through the Incantus when he heard a _crack_ coming from his left. He swiftly got from his chair and slipped into the shadows as a group came down the steps and stopped in the middle of the Merlinian Circle.

"So…," Drake asked looking at the Circle, "Who do you exactly know?"

In the shadows Balthazar sucked in a breath as he saw Purity too gazing down at the Circle. Next to her was a girl with the looks of a twelve-year old who looked at the Circle with slight disgust. The man looked familiar too.

"Where is this person?" Abigail asked.

"He should be here," Purity said.

Balthazar took in a breath and then walked out from his hiding place. Purity turned to see the man and she gave him a faint smile. Drake and Abigail on the other had just gawked at the man; the enemy.

"Purity," Drake and Balthzar said together.

"You know them…him?" Purity asked confused.

Drake stepped forward strongly but the fact Balthazar still had his magic concluded that Balthazar was stronger.

"What are you doing with the enemy?" Abigail asked Purity dryly.

"Enemy?"

Balthazar looked at the girl then at Purity.

"What are you doing with Purity?" Balthazar shot back then he talked directly to Purity, "Did they hurt you?"

Purity shook her head, "No..."

The atmosphere around them seemed to grow tense and eerie.

"Balthazar," Purity said, "What's going on?"

Balthazar nodded to Drake and Abigail, "They…they worked for Horvath."


	7. Chapter 7

"_Worked_," Abigail shot back, "Not anymore."

Balthazar stared at the witch then looked at Drake who was still managing to hold his ground without trembling in fear.

"What are you doing with them?" Balthazar said to Purity then he warned: "They are bad people."

"They are people nonetheless," Purity said, "They lost their powers Balthazar."

"That doesn't concern me."

"It should," Abigail said, "Cause Horvath took them."

Balthazar stiffened at the name and remembered seeing Horvath with two new castors the night they fought. He looked at Purity who watched him closely to see what his next move would be. Abigail and Drake on the other hand looked like they would be willing to take Balthazar on, magic or not.

"They need are help," Purity said.

Balthazar frowned and looked at the two enemies behind Purity. But are they enemies? With magic yes…but without, they're just like humans. Also Balthazar knew that if he were to attack, Purity would be able to feel the pain to which is what Balthazar tried to avoid at all costs.

"Why should I help them?" Balthazar asked, "They have caused me nothing but trouble."

Purity came up to him and said gently, "Because everyone deserves a chance when things go wrong."

Balthazar looked into Purity's eyes and then at the ground. He nodded and then said to Drake and Abigail:

"You are allowed to stay here."

Although both, Abigail and Drake, didn't want to be taken care of by the enemy, they agreed nonetheless.

That night, Balthazar conjured up two extra cots for his 'guests' while Purity sat at the table pushing around her food. Abigail passed out almost immediately once her head hit the pillow and Purity told Drake that he should get some rest too.

"What about yourself?" Drake asked.

Purity didn't want to tell him that she didn't like to sleep but her expression said it all. She could remember the nightmares and the voices of pained victims reaching out their bloodied hands for her to help them escape their pain. Purity shivered and then turned to Drake who watched her closely.

"What is your curse?" Drake asked.

Purity looked at him as if to ask how he knew but Drake said: "I heard Horvath saying that you were cursed."

Purity nodded and said, "I am."

"What happens?"

Purity got up suddenly and turned to Drake.

"Go to bed."

Purity didn't want to tell a man she just met a day ago her curse much less an ex-sorcerer. She started to walk up the stairs when someone grabbed her wrist and she turned to see Drake giving her a concerned look.

"Purity please," Drake pleaded, "I want to help you."

Purity pulled her hand out of his grip and said, "No one can help me."

With that Purity walked up the steps and disappeared into the starless night.

* * *

Purity walked through the streets of New York until she found a bench to sit at and collect her thoughts. She wasn't sure why she was still alive, Purity thought death sometimes since it was a person dying who's pain she felt sometimes. Purity would think to herself, is this what it feels like? Purity shook her head and got rid of those thoughts from her head.

"May I join you?" a voice asked.

Purity looked up to see Balthazar standing beside her. His hands were stuffed in his pockets and he gave her a lop-sided smile. Purity couldn't help but give him a small smile back and she nodded. Balthazar sat down and looked up to the sky.

"No stars," he said.

"No," Purity muttered, "Not tonight."

There was a silence between the two and Balthazar looked over.

"So…you met Horvath," he asked.

Purity nodded, "He an enemy of yours?"

Balthazar hung his head: "We have fought many battle against each other for years and years Purity. A little while back Horvath raised a sorceress who was bent on destroying the world with the Rising. So yes, he is an enemy."

Purity nodded and said, "Are you looking for him?"

Balthazar nodded, "For a while now, but if you saw him in New York, then he still is here and planning revenge."

"What makes you say that?"

"Say what?"

"That he is planning revenge?"

"We destroyed Morgana's plans on taking over the world with an army of undead sorcerers."

Purity nodded and Balthazar seemed surprise that the girl didn't question or have any concerns.

"It's not only physical," Purity said, "But also emotional, when someone loses someone they loved, or when they are dumped by their boyfriend or girlfriend. Things like that."

Balthazar took in a breath and said, "You know what I said about helping you control your pain?"

Purity looked at him, "Yes."

"I can actually help you with that."

Purity gave Balthazar an accusing look she didn't trust him or his magic right at the moment.

"I'm okay," Purity said even though she wanted as much help as she could get.

"Purity please let me help you," Balthazar said, he sounded much like Drake who wanted to help her by understanding her curse, "I know you probably don't trust me right now but you have too. I can seriously help you."

Purity got up off the bench and looked at the ground, "I don't want your help right now Balthazar Blake. Just...not now."

Balthazar watched in a pool of guilt as the girl started to walk slowly back to Dave's lab.

* * *

Back in the safety of Dave's lab, purity walked over to her cot and laid in bed. She felt her eyelids go heavy with fatigue and her mind slowly shut off and visions of hands reaching out to her for help. Purity grabbed the multitude of covers and placed them over top of her, none of which would comfort her through the awful night. As she slept, tears rolled down Purity's face and onto the pillows.


	8. Chapter 8

Purity woke on a soggy pillow again. She took off the slightly wet pillowcase and placed on a new one. Purity walked out into open and sat at the table with Drake and Abigail. Abigail was always looking around at the different equipment and was sometimes even grudgingly fascinated by some of it. Drake on the other hand would have a personal glaring contest at Balthazar who sat on the other side of the table. Purity sat herself next to Balthazar and Drake felt a pang of hurt in his gut.

"Would you like some breakfast?" Balthazar asked.

Purity nodded and Balthazar summoned over a plate of eggs and toast, which Purity dug into half-heartily. She didn't realize how hungry she was. Balthazar watched her and then would occasionally give hatred glances at Drake who too was vulture-ing over her. She could feel their stares on the back of her neck but that didn't stop her from eating everything.

That morning, Dave came to the lab to practice and train with Balthazar. He was amazed and shocked to see two enemies in the room.

"What are they doing here?" Dave asked.

"Temporary," Balthazar promised, "Just temporary."

Dave looked over at Purity who was flipping through pages of his Incantus and realized that Purity brought them here. He contemplated on why in the world Balthazar would allow Drake and Abigail to come and stay but he didn't question. Dave stepping to the Circle and he began his training with Balthazar.

Drake watched from the table and he felt old anger swell up in him like a balloon. He watched as Dave parried, dodged and blocked attacks that Balthazar threw at him until break time. Drake remembered his old Master and how he use to pummel young Drake until he could hardly stand.

"_Again boy! Again, you are weak and know nothing of true power if you a lazy!"_

Drake shook his head getting rid of the horrible memory of his Master's grim face staring him down each time he failed. Drake got up and sat by Purity who stared at the small bout that Dave and Balthazar were caught up in. There was no expression on her face.

"You okay?" Drake asked, Purity winced as Dave was slammed into the table by an invisible force.

"Yeah," Purity said, "Doesn't hurt that much."

"If I had my powers I would-."

"Don't," Purity said, "Don't promise me anything."

Drake looked at her with curious eyes. She knew that he would help her by lifting the curse if he had his powers.

"But Purity-," Drake started.

"Please, this only happened because you lost your powers. We wouldn't be here if it weren't for that, so please don't promise me anything."

Purity had heard many promises, none of them were true. Drake looked hurt but he turned and continued to watch while Purity would sometimes give a sharp flinch every time Balthazar or Dave got hit.

During break, Dave sat beside Abigail who looked like she would have blasted him to pieces if she hadn't lost her powers, and Balthazar sat beside Purity. Drake glared at him but knew that he couldn't do anything.

"You holding up alright?" Balthazar asked gently.

Purity nodded and then looked back to the ground. Balthazar watched her for a few moments before getting up and calling to Dave. They both entered the Circle and started to train once more.

Later in the afternoon, Dave had to leave to pick up his girlfriend, Becky, for classes, which meant that Balthazar, Abigail, Drake and Purity were left behind. Abigail crawled into a cot and dozed off while Balthazar went out to get groceries one glaring contest later. Drake looked at Purity who looked dazed and sleepy too but she didn't want to go to sleep.

"Does it hurt when you sleep?" Drake asked.

"What?" Purity asked.

"Your curse, it hurts more when you are at rest doesn't it?"

Purity stood and was ready to leave when Drake blocked her way.

"Please Purity, you must tell me what is bothering you."

Drake's voice was strained and begging. Purity looked at his with sad eyes and said quietly: "I don't even want to know what happened."

Purity passed him but Drake grabbed her wrist and forced her to look at him.

"Please," he begged, "I want to help."

"Why?" Purity asked ripping her hand from his grip, "So that you can prove to me that you are more than just a petty performer?"

Drake wanted to say something but his voice lumped in his throat.

"Just, leave me alone," Purity said, "Please."

Purity walked away and into the dim light.

Outside the wind picked up and bit viciously at Purity's neck. Purity pulled her coat closer to her and continued to walk. She didn't know where she was going, she was walking aimlessly, she was walking somewhere, anywhere. Purity needed time to herself. She walked down a few streets and was ready to cross when a sudden blast forced her back into an alleyway. Purity gritted her teeth and got up with difficulty but another invisible force threw into the farthest wall and invisible binds held her in place.

"Hello Purity."

Purity looked up and saw, standing in the alleyway entrance, the same man she saw in Battery Park the one who attacked her and Drake. Purity tried to free herself but the binds seemed to wound tighter.

"There really is no point in struggling," Horvath said.

Purity looked at him and felt a familiar tugging sensation at her brain and then it eased.

"So now you live with Balthazar and his whelp of an apprentice," Horvath growled, then his eyes widened with surprise, "Along with Drake and Abigail."

Purity tried to protest but Horvath wouldn't let her. A wave of pain washed over her and cloaked around her until Purity could barely contain it. She gave out a sharp cry of pain. She looked to see Horvath looking at her menacingly then he raised his cane and the pain stopped and Purity's body went limp.

"You have no magical background," Horvath said, "Therefore you are no use to me."

Horvath raised his cane for the killing strike when he was sent flying into the side wall. The invisible binds released Purity and she dropped to the ground like a rag doll. On the ground, Purity tried to open her eyes but all she saw was a swimming of redness that made her dizzy.

"Hello Horvath," a voice said, it was familiar and distant.

"Balthazar, always nice of you to drop by," Horvath growled, "Come to take back your cursed friend?"

An explosion echoed in the distance which made Purity's ears ring at the sound. A sizzling noise followed immediately which was backed up by a crash. Purity closed her eyes as pain swelled in her broken body and she scrunched up into a ball. A sudden electric noise came and then a sharp yell of surprise and then nothing. Purity stiffened her body even more as footsteps headed her way.

_Let me die_, she pleaded_ Just let me die._

A pair of hands grabbed her arms and gently shook her.

"Purity," a kind voice said, "It's me, Balthazar."

Purity didn't care who it was, she just wanted to be left alone. Balthazar on the other hand didn't approve of that and he placed one arm under her knees and the other around her waist then lifted. Purity's body slowly uncurled and she let herself go limp as Balthazar walked back towards Dave's secret lab.

Purity woke a few hours later with a pounding headache and a fast heart beat that she knew that everyone could probably hear. Her ears kept ringing loud and high-pitched which didn't help her headache and her body was sore all over. Purity opened her eyes to dim light and saw everyone was watching her silently. Dave was still gone, so that left Drake, Abigail, Balthazar and a strange woman beside Balthazar. Her features were sharp and her long black hair flowed over her shoulders and down her back.

"Are you alright?" the woman asked, her voice full of concern.

Purity managed a nod while Balthazar got up and brought her a bowl half-full of broth. The broth slide down Purity's throat easily and made her feel content and full. She slipped back into sleep.

The next time she woke, Abigail and Drake were gone leaving Balthazar and the strange woman.

"Who is she Balthazar?" the woman asked.

Balthazar ran a hand through his hair, "She's a friend, a long time ago she helped me and in return I blessed her."

"But she's filled with such negative energy."

Balthazar sighed, "That's the problem, I accidently cursed her."

Purity could hear a small gasp and then more talk, but she wouldn't catch it as she slipped back into unconsciousness.

Purity woke again to see Drake sitting beside her, he hand his hand in hers and he would occasionally rub it with his other. He didn't know Purity was awake as he too looked dozed off but Purity thought that was fine. She didn't want to wake him. As Purity looked at Drake, she noticed something so familiar about him that almost bothered her to think about it. His hair was dyed completely black so the bleached ends were gone and the black nail polish on his nails were completely peeled off too. Then Purity suddenly realized with complete shock on who it was. Drake Stone, former performer, former sorcerer and former attacker from 1995. Purity bent her head slightly too the side to get a bird's eye view and silently nodded to herself. Drake was the one who attacked Balthazar and her way back in 1995.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: _This chapter contains my view on how Drake's Master left him._

* * *

Purity had been awake when Drake had woken up from his afternoon doze. He gave her a sheepish smile before helping her prop up against her pillows. Drake didn't leave Purity's side and he still had her hand in his.

"I think I remember you now," Purity said.

Drake looked at her and then hung his head.

"1995...Victoria BC."

"Purity," Drake said, "That was a long time ago."

"Balthazar asked me to help him find someone," Purity said continuing on, ignoring Drake, "He wanted to help me find you."

Drake sighed, "That was a long time ago Purity, I was fifteen at the time."

Purity nodded, "I was ten."

An eerie silence encased the two and Purity broke it.

"We found you and you attacked us. Balthazar and you fought for a while until I threw a stone at your hand."

"Balthazar took me back to New York," Drake added sulking, "Told me to make a life here and left me on the streets."

Purity looked at him and held his hand in both of hers.

"What happened before?"

Drake remembered his Master's angry voice, his roaring of commands and his hand coming down on the boy whenever he did something wrong. Drake shook his head and looked at Purity through sad eyes.

"My Master disowned me."

_Fifteen year old Drake, cautiously opened the door of his small enclosed room. He then looked around and then walked down to the training room where his Incantus sat on a thick wooden table. Drake charged up the air with energy and started to practice what his Master had taught him. _

_It was about half and hour later when Drake heard a slamming of a door and he knew that his Master was back. Drake was ready to cast a manipulation spell when the training room door was forced open by magic. Drake turned to see his Master standing before him, his cold dark eyes boring into the teenager. Suddenly his Master raised his hand and ice mist expelled from his hand and raced towards his apprentice. Drake tried to block in time but the attack made him crash a good few feet into a table. Drake got up and felt his insides freeze up and he looked down at his frost covered clothes. _

"_Useless," his Master muttered, but loud enough for Drake to hear, "Plain useless."_

_Drake didn't say anything but didn't give his master the satisfaction of tormenting his apprentice worked. His Master walked down the steps and took out a pile of papers bound by straps of leather. Drake watched his Master drop the stack of papers on the table and then watched his Master's movements. A sudden blast of force knocked the young sorcerer off his feet and into the farthest wall. Drake got up and attacked with a fire orb but his Master deflected it easily and send a streak of lightning which struck the boy, making his hair stand on end. _

"_Keep the Incantus," his Master said venomously._

_Drake didn't know what he was talking about, the boy got to his feet steadily and was ready to ask his Master but he was gone. Disappeared in a shadow in the wall. Drake walked forward and looked at the papers. He undid the bindings and then flipped through page per page. As he did his eyes grew wider and wider until he got to the last page. Drake set the last paper down and then with sudden rage, sent an invisible force that the table shot back into the wall and smashed to pieces. Drake sat down and held his head in his hands as he thought on what to do next._

Purity looked at Drake and then laid her head on her shoulder. Drake looked down and then placed his on hers.

"I want to help you Purity," Drake said into her hair, "I just want to help."

Purity nodded and then sighed, "I can feel other people's pain."

Drake looked at her and tried to say something but Purity wouldn't let him.

"It's okay," Purity said, she placed her hand on his head and made his head lie against hers again, "It's okay."

They sat like that for a few beautiful moments, soaked in each others affection and pain. Drake glanced down at Purity who would occasionally give him a small nuzzle as if to send a message 'I'm here, and I'll never leave.'

"We're not that different," Purity said suddenly in a small whisper.

Drake sighed, "I know."

Purity nuzzled him and said, "I am forgiving."

Drake gave a small chuckle and then lifted his head to look at Purity, "Can you forgive me?"

Purity took her head off his shoulder and gave him a small smile, "Yes."

Drake moved from the chair and Purity moved over on the cot. Drake lifted the covers and slept beside Purity and they both lingered in each others affection.


	10. Chapter 10

Balthazar walked into Dave's lab the next day covered with mud splotches all over his clothes. His hair was sticking out in all directions and he was slightly out of breath. Veronica was the first one to rush over and ease him to a chair. Drake, Abigail, Dave and Purity were eating breakfast at the table.

"I found Horvath," Balthazar muttered dimly.

"Don't worry about him," Veronica said, "You need to rest."

Balthazar felt a wave of pain wash over him and he felt like being sick.

Later that morning, Dave practiced some techniques he learned earlier and performed them in front of Balthazar who, by force of Veronica, was sitting in a chair. He looked less sickly but Veronica insisted that he rested until she was sure he was in completely healthy once again.

"Try the ice shards," Balthazar said looking at the Incantus through his glasses.

Purity watched Dave take in a breath and then push his hands out. Thick ice shards immediately shot from his palms and stuck into the wall by Abigail who shrieked and jumped away.

"Sorry," Dave said timidly, Abigail cast him a glare.

"Again."

Around lunch Abigail went to sleep in one of the cots. Balthazar watched her go and noticed her stepping was slightly off.

"Abigail," Balthazar asked.

"What?"

"When were you born?"

Abigail looked at him as if he had come from outerspace.

"What?"

"When were you born?"

"1690."

With that Abigail left without saying anything. No one knew what the reason for why Balthazar did that when he picked up the Incantus.

"Something is going on," Balthazar muttered.

"What are you talking about?" Purity asked.

"Abigail wasn't born in 1690, she was born in _1680_."

Dave shrugged, "Ten years off, she may be tired."

Balthazar shook his head, "Abigail should know when she was born, especially at her age."

Balthazar flipped until he came to the spell he was looking for. The parasite spell. Purity could feel Drake's temperature go down as he squeezed her hand.

" It was suppose to take longer," Balthazar muttered.

"What was suppose to take longer?"

Balthazar took in a breath and sighed.

"The parasite spell slowly destroys its victims, eventually killing them unless the victim can find the sorcerer who took their powers and get their castor back. It starts with the mind, then basic abilities like walking or even speech."

Purity turned to see Drake shaking like a leaf, his face was pale with fear and his hand squeezed tighter.

"Abigail is young," Balthazar pondered, "Which is probably why the effects are happening to her faster."

"What about...," Drake didn't finish his sentence.

"A week," Balthazar sighed, "Two weeks at the most."

Drake looked like he was ready to faint.

"We need to find him," Purity declared.

"Find who?"

"Horvath."

Everyone looked at her as if she was crazy.

"You've done it before right? Fighting Horvath...defeating him. Why not do it now? Maybe we can even save Abigail."

Balthazar looked at Abigail who was curled on a cot.

"The effects are very fast Purity, especially with weakness not only physically but mentally too."

Purity looked at Drake and knew that it wasn't going to be easy.

"Can't we at least give it a chance?" she whispered.

Balthazar looked at Purity and saw that it was desperate. He then looked at Drake and then thought. Why was she so desperate all of a sudden?

Dave left his secret lab around three to pick up Becky and take her to class. Purity sat at the table and nibbled on a piece of bread. She heard a sudden thud of footsteps behind her and she turned to see Balthazar standing behind her.

"May I join you?" he asked.

Purity nodded and Balthazar sat. Both sat in silence for a while until Balthazar started.

"You like him don't you?"

Purity knew that it was useless to hide anything and she nodded.

"Why?"

Purity looked at Balthazar, "Because when I look at him...I see myself."

Balthazar didn't say anything.

"He reminds me of my brother as well you know? A major hotshot, but kind inside...you just have to work at it. Drake is cursed, I am cursed...it's amazing on how small the world is."

Balthazar nodded and said, "I may have a way of helping you Purity."

Purity didn't look at him, "Will it work?"

"I don't know."

Purity sighed, she placed down her half nibbled bread: "I want to start with Drake first, see if we can help him."

"Why?"

"I looked through the Incantus Balthazar," Purity said, "I know what spell you are talking about but you need three people."

"We have Veronica."

"Veronica is still slightly weak and disoriented from having another soul in her all those years."

Balthazar looked at Purity in amazement, he never told Purity about Veronica.

"Yes Balthazar I know," Purity said, "Drake told me."

Balthazar flexed his fingers and then said: "Purity...you can't always-."

"What Balthazar? Trust him? Is that it? You don't want me to trust Drake?"

"He has a bad history Purity."

"So does everyone else, what about you? Don't tell me that you have had the perfect life!"

Balthazar opened and closed his mouth as he was at a loss for words.

"He wants to help me too Balthazar," Purity said, the outburst seemed to have exhausted her, "He says once he gets his powers back he will try and help me."

Blathazar sighed, "Purity...he could be lying."

Purity got up and said: "I don't like him Balthazar...I love him."

* * *

A/N: _short...yes, but next chap will be longer. Sorry I haven't updated, I've been busy with a new story and school. spitfire47_


	11. Chapter 11

That night, Veronica and Dave took the first shift of Horvath searching. Balthazar stayed behind with Purity, Drake and Abigail who was getting worse and worse by the minute. She muttered sometimes in her sleep and she was burning with a fever that Balthazar couldn't cure.

"It's the effect of the parasite spell," Balthazar said.

Abigail tried to speak but she threw up instead into a bucket. Purity tried to sooth her but it didn't help as the fever continued to burn.

Veronica and Dave came back empty handed and Balthazar went out by himself against Veronica's wishes.

"Stay here," Balthazar said, "Help out with Abigail, I'll be alright."

A few minutes after Balthazar left, Abigail settled down and went dozing off to sleep. Dave and Veronica both trained for a while before going off to bed too leaving Drake and Purity alone in the kitchen.

"How are you holding up?" Purity asked.

"Fine," Drake muttered, "Much better than Abigail."

Purity nodded and then leaned her head on his shoulder.

"What will you do if you get your powers back?" Purity asked.

"Kill Horvath," Drake said immediately, his voice tinted with anger, "And then release you of your curse."

Purity nuzzled him and then said, "Balthazar thinks that he has found something."

"What is it?"

Purity grabbed the Incantus and flipped through a few pages until she came to the _Group spells_ she turned three more pages until she found the spell.

"It's called the Healing Haven," Purity said, "It's the only thing that can take a curse off, it takes three powerful sorcerers to do it."

Drake looked at the diagram and it showed three people in a circle with a person in the middle.

"I'm not sure what happens," Purity said, "But it's suppose to work."

Drake didn't know the spell since he was only taught under the dark arts.

"I know a couple myself," Drake said.

"Will they work?"

Drake shrugged, "I never tried them before, but they are suppose to take off curses too. They are less complicated as the Healing Haven."

Purity nodded and then let her whole body lean against Drake.

"Do you love me?" Purity asked.

Drake looked down at her and then said, "Do you love _me?"_

They looked at each other and Purity found herself in a deep kiss with Drake Stone.

That night Purity and Drake laid awake in a cot together which Balthazar wasn't too pleased with but Purity promised that nothing will happen. A sudden shriek woke everyone up. Purity was the first one to get up, she sprang over Drake and dashed towards the training center. Purity turned to see Abigail twisting and turning in her bed, her eyes rolled in the back of her head as she gave another ear-piercing shriek.

"What's wrong?" Balthazar asked.

A sudden blow pushed Purity to the farthest wall and soon, Abigail's pain became hers. Her bones felt like they were being slowly grinded to dust and her blood boiled within her veins. Purity could hear a continuation of a distant shriek, cancelling out all other noises.

"Purity!"

Purity tried to push out the pain but it clung onto her and soon she found herself clawing the bare stone floor with her hands. Balthazar rushed over and started to mutter a few words and then the Purity suddenly passed out all together. Blood dripped from her fingertips, sweat tricked down her face and neck and her body was still shaking. Drake knelt and took Purity in his arms. Balthazar allowed him and turned to see Abigail stop shaking, she looked like she was made out of stone.

"Is she...," Veronica whispered.

Balthazar went over and then placed his hand on her forehead. He nodded: "She is dead."

Everyone turned back to the unconscious Purity and waited for her too wake.

* * *

In Purity's dream, she found herself in a destroyed park which she realized was Battery park. The first place where she met Horvath. She looked around her to see everything back in place including the fountain which was fixed and made to look pretty.

"Hello Nessa," a cold voice called behind her.

Purity turned to see Horvath leaning against a fence, his cane posed in front of him to strike.

"Asleep are we?"

Purity looked at him, "How...? Are you giving me this dream?"

Horvath smiled nastily and said, "Good girl, but that is not what I am here to talk to you about."

"What do you want?"

"I know what you are after."

Purity tried to step back but an invisible wall prevented her from doing so.

"Also you can't wake up until I want you too."

Purity just gapped at the sorcerer and then frowned.

"How…,"

"I can do many things Nessa," Horvath said.

"Stop calling me that," Purity hissed.

"Why? It's what your dear mother called you."

Purity felt old rage course through her.

"What do you want?"

"Besides you dying in the most painful way possible, I want you to tell the others where I am."

Purity looked at the man with wide eyes. He wanted Purity to tell the others that he was here, in Battery Park then Purity remembered Balthazar telling her that Horvath liked to be devious.

"Why?" Purity asked.

Horvath swung his cane so that the tip stuck in the ground, then Purity saw them the two castors.

"You want to save your boyfriend don't you?"

Purity felt her ears go hot.

"Don't try and make up excuses girl, I about you and Drake."

Purity frowned and said, "You don't know anything."

Horvath laughed and replied haughtily, "I really don't care about you and that idiot, I want you to tell them to meet me at Battery Park."

"What if I don't?"

All of a sudden a power wave washed over her and a loud piercing scream rushed through her ears. She tried to move but her body wouldn't follow her command. Her body scrunched up and she felt her body was slowly being grinded into dust.

"You feel that?" Horvath asked nastily, "That will be the screams and pain of your friends if you don't tell them."

The screaming and pain was suddenly released off Purity and she fell to the floor gasping for breath.

"Don't disappoint me."

Wind brushed through Purity's hair and then she was swarmed in complete darkness. Horvath's last words echoed in her ears and then she woke with a start.


	12. Chapter 12

Purity found herself lying on the ground staring up at everyone's concerned faces. She managed to sit up but a pain went through her and she gave a small gasp.

"Easy," Drake said.

Purity leaned into him and felt his fast heartbeat against hers.

"How long was I out?" Purity asked.

"Forty minutes," Balthazar said.

Purity got up to her feet with Drake's help and walked over to the table to sit down. Balthazar and the others joined and took seats.

"Do you remember anything?" Balthazar asked, remembering that Purity sometimes receives nightmares when she sleeps.

"Yes," Purity said.

"What happened?"

"It was given to me…by Horvath."

The air tensed and Purity looked at Drake and Balthazar who both looked pale.

"What did he want?" Drake asked, his voice tinted with anger.

"He wanted me to tell you where he was."

Balthazar frowned, "Why?"

Purity shrugged, "I don't know, he…just said 'tell them where I am.'"

Purity looked at Drake who looked like he didn't like the situation at all.

"Where was he?"

"Battery Park…and it seemed to have been cleaned up."

Veronica whispered something to Balthazar who nodded and then turned to Purity.

"Did he say anything about your curse?"

"No, but he did mention the castors, Drake's and Abigail's. He knew that I wanted to help them get them back."

"How would he be able to do that?" Dave asked, "Know so much about Purity?"

"Because he probably stole some memories, which he will use to his advantage."

Balthazar got up suddenly and walked to the exit.

"Balthazar!" Veronica cried, she got up and raced after him.

"Stay," Balthazar said, "He isn't at Battery Park, I know where he is."

"Where?"

Dave looked at Balthazar's expression and recognized it, from eleven years ago, "Arcana Cabana."

Veronica looked at Balthazar looked at who had a serious look on his face.

"Didn't the Arcana Cabana get turned into a cell phone store?" Dave asked

"Did," Balthazar said, "Now it is just an empty place, the cell phone store was closed down a few months."

"So it's an empty store?"

"Yes."

"Why would he want to fight in a barren store?"

Balthazar didn't answer him because he didn't know.

"I'm coming with you," Purity cried getting up from her seat but Balthazar shouted no.

"I can't it is exactly what he wants."

"Why does he want me?"

"You discovered something didn't you?" Balthazar asked, "Three years ago on you're arrival to New York, you discovered something that will most likely help Horvath in his mission."

Everyone looked at Purity but she couldn't remember.

"There is a reason for that," Balthazar said, his voice shook, "You met another sorcerer on your way here right?"

"Balthazar…I can't remember."

"He wore a silver suit with a black stripped tie and a smoky black top hat. I saw him when you first arrived here."

"What are you talking about?"

"You can't see him because he won't allow you too, but I can see him we all can see him except you."

"What are you saying?"

"Because you're cursed."

Purity turned and started to do circles, she felt herself go mad and she cried in frustration, "What are you talking about Balthazar?"

"Evelentur's spirit,"

Purity looked at Balthazar with wide eyes and then turned to see if she would be able to see him.

"You can't see him because you are not of sorcery and he doesn't want to you to see him, but he follows."

"Why?"

Balthazar took out a sheet of paper and the temperature in the room seemed to have dropped drastically.

"This is a paper from Merlin's Incantus," Balthazar said, "I hid it in hopes no one would find it, until I found this in your coat I knew that a war would eventually start again."

Purity took the papers and looked at it on it was Runes.

"What is it?"

"It's a prison."

"On a piece of paper."

"It held a dangerous sorcerer who sided with Mordred and destroyed countless people including half of Merlin's family."

"Evelentur."

"Yes, Merlin placed his spirit in the prison in hopes to keep him contained the night Morgana came. He told me to hide it somewhere where no one will find it."  
Purity tired to hand back the paper but Balthazar shook his head: "Evelentur's spirit will now try and get you to open up the doors to his cell."

"I don't want it."

"It doesn't matter. You don't have to be a sorceress to open it too, just read the Runes and the door will open."

Purity looked at the page and she saw that the Runes were actually placed in odd direction, she held the paper back and the words became like a door.

"That is why Horvath wants you, he will take the paper and release Evelentur to help him rise Morgana again."

Purity looked at the paper, "What if I just rip the paper?"

"It will only fix itself, nothing will happen. I already tried."

Purity looked at Balthazar and then at Drake.

"Did you see him?"

Drake nodded, "At first."

Purity folded the sheet up and turned stuffed it in her pocket. The temperature seemed to rise again but then Purity looked at Balthazar.

"I'm coming with you, whether you like it or not."

* * *

A/N: _In case you confused, Purity had accidentally stumbled upon a prison paper which holds a powerful sorcerer named Evelentur. Now his spirit follows her in hope that she will read the Runes on the sheet and free him. Spitfire47_


	13. Chapter 13

Purity, Balthazar and Drake all walked briskly to the Arcana Cabana which was now a deserted building all together, the stores beside the place were closed and boarded up with FOR LEASE signs in the windows or on doors. Purity could feel the paper prison in her pocket crinkle with every step she took but she ignored it.

"Here it is," Balthazar said.

He walked up and unlocked it and stepped inside with Drake and Purity following behind.

"It's so dark," Purity said.

A sudden flash of red flames burst and danced in mid-air at the sound of Purity's voice.

"Balthazar…?"

Purity could hear crackling and sizzling beside her as Balthazar charged up a plasma bolt: "That was not me."

More red flames sudden appeared and flickered in air as a Morganian Pentacle that was engraved into the floor burst into red flames too.

"You remember this Balthazar?" the voice was sharp and cold.

"Where are you Horvath?" Balthazar growled obviously not liking his old hideout vandalized with a Morganian Pentacle.

Horvath stepped out of the shadows and into the Pentacle, he had a sickening grin on his face and his cane was brandished as if Horvath were holding a sword.

"So you actually came," Horvath asked, "How did you figure out that it was here?"

"Battery Park is gone Horvath," Balthazar growled, "Also I felt your sub-conscious linger somewhere around here."

"Where are the others? I suppose you allowed them to go to Battery Park just to make sure hmm? Well they will all surely be dead within the next two minutes."

Purity looked over at Balthazar and felt his knees buckle.

"Now to get to the real reason," Horvath turned to Purity and raised his hand.

Purity felt and invisible forced lift her and then bring her into the Pentacle as well. She felt a painful tug at her pant pocket and realized that Evelentur's paper prison was knowing where it was.

"Let her go!" Drake shouted and charged Horvath but was slammed back by an invisible force. He tired to get up but the concrete rose and bound him to the floor. Balthazar shot his plasma bolt but Horvath blocked it and sent Balthazar flying into the wall.

"Now that, that nonsense is out of the way," Horvath said, he turned to Purity who still struggled in mid-air, "You have Evelentur, I want him."

Purity tried to kick Horvath but she missed and a painful twist pulled at her gut. She couldn't help but scream in pain as it increased. Horvath released the pain and Purity dangled in mid-air like a rag doll.

"I will make you a deal," Horvath said promptly, "You give me Evelentur and I will give your boyfriend's castor back. How about that, seems fair hmm?"

Purity muttered something too low for Horvath to hear, Horvath leaned in closer and that's when Purity drove her fist into Horvath's face. With his concentration broken, the invisible force holding up Purity broke and Balthazar shot a line of plasma bolts at Horvath. The invisible bonds on Drake vanished as well and he moved Purity away from Horvath. The sorcerer got to his feet and glared daggers at Purity and was ready to attack when Drake attacked him directly, knocking him over and continually punching him in the face with every word.

"You…leave….my….girlfriend…alone!"

Horvath jabbed his cane into Drake's stomach and Drake was shot off of him and onto the second floor. Blood trickled from Horvath's nose but he continued to attack Balthazar directly by sending ice shards, then fireballs and then tendrils of lightning. Balthazar dodged and blocked every attack and shot some plasma bolt whenever he saw an opening. A plasma bolt struck home and Horvath was shot back into the wall.

"What trap is set in Battery Park?" Balthazar shouted.

Horvath got up and then returned fire, which Balthazar blocked.

"You are much too late Balthazar," Horvath said, "Your whelp of an apprentice will be dead by now along with _your_ girlfriend."

Balthazar tackled Horvath directly and both tumbled out of the Pentacle into a tumble. Balthazar repeatedly slammed his fist into Horvath but Horvath grabbed his fists and kicked him in the stomach and pushed him out. Purity felt another tug at her pant pocket and she took it out of her pocket. The Runes were glowing a blood red that pulsed against the page. Purity looked up to see Horvath getting to his feet again and he raised his cane. Purity shoved the paper into her pocket and felt her feet slide across the ground.

"Purity!" Balthazar raised his hand and Purity felt a line connect to her back and Balthazar pulling her towards him. Balthazar gave a sharp tug and Purity flew towards him and knocked him down.

"You distract him I have an idea," Purity said.

Balthazar nodded and got to his feet. He charged up an electric orb and shot a line at Horvath who blocked it easily. Purity motioned Drake to follow her and she told him her plan.


	14. Chapter 14

Purity did something that she will most likely regret, she attacked Horvath directly. Knowing that was probably the most stupid thing she could ever do, she did it anyway; it was part of her plan. Balthazar shot a plasma bolt at Horvath who dodged and then was ready to strike when Purity grabbed his cane and jerked him backwards. Horvath and Purity were thrown off and soon were in a fist fight. Purity was winning but the pain in her gut became almost unbearable. Horvath's pain was her pain. Purity gritted her teeth and tried to land another punch but Horvath struck her in the chest and then threw her off. He took out a wicked knife and swung at her. Purity backed up but found herself against an invisible wall.

"Purity!" Drake shouted, he grabbed Horvath around the neck and pulled back just as Horvath was posing for the killing blow. Horvath slashed the knife upward cutting Drake's arm but the boy held on. The sorcerer grabbed his cane that was at his feet and slammed it into Drake's stomach. Drake was thrown off Horvath and slammed into the farthest wall.

"We were always pathetic," Horvath said chillingly, "No wonder why your Master left you."

Drake felt new found strength and tried to tackle Horvath but Horvath swung his cane and Drake flew into the stairs and then slide down to the ground. Blood trickled from his head and pooled.

"Drake!" Purity shouted.

Balthazar shot a fire attack at Horvath but Horvath dodged and sent an invisible force towards Balthazar who was thrown against the wall. Balthazar tried to get up but he felt a painful sensation wash over him and he gave a short cry of pain.

"Feel that?" Horvath asked nastily, "That is what your friend here, Purity feels everyday."

"STOP!" Purity shouted.

Horvath ignored her and then continued to place pressure on Balthazar's conscious until he his back arched and his body withered in pain. Purity tried to run up to Balthazar but Horvath raised his hand and Purity felt her feet life off the ground. Purity took out Evelentur's paper prison.

"Here," Purity said, "Just stop."

Horvath raised his cane and Balthazar's body relaxed and he panted heavily. Purity felt her body being pulled towards the Morganian Pentacle. Purity struggled in mid-air but she knew it was useless. Evelentur's paper prison flew out of her hand and into Horvath's.

"Like Morgana," Horvath said, "Evelentur needs a host."

Purity felt her eyes widen and she struggled even more but her body passed through the Pentacle outer lines. Horvath started to call out the Runes and Purity felt a burning sensation throughout his body. Balthazar was watching in horror as a white misty smoke escaped from the paper and then formed into a figure in front of Purity.

The figure was shaped as a tall lanky man in a silver two-piece suit. He had a patched black top hat which literally smoked from all sides including the rim and top. He had pure black eyes and a sickening grin making his scar near his mouth widen and split. Evelentur turned to Balthazar and then grinned menacingly. He looked back at Purity who looked in fear at the man who had followed her for three years.

Horvath read the last line of the Runes and the paper suddenly erupted into black flames that burned easily and crumpled into nothing but pure black smoke. Evelentur's body turned back into thick mist that mixed in with the black smoke and then moved towards Purity. Purity tried to struggle out of the invisible bonds that held her but she whole body was engulfed within seconds by the mist. Balthazar watched in horror as the mist vanished and seeped into Purity's flesh and he watched as the last of Evelentur's spirit disappeared and then silence The crackling red fire was the only noise in the whole building.

"You waited to long Balthazar," a cold menacing voice said, the voice came from Purity's mouth. The voice was dark and cold yet Purity's voice was right underneath it speaking the same words.

Balthazar looked up to see Purity's eyes change to pure black and a deviant smile spread across her face.

"This body...," Evelentur said in Purity's body, "Is most interesting. So much devastation, so much horror...so much pain."

Balthazar tried to charge but Purity raised her hand and black mist escaped her palm and a spiked ring appeared on her middle finger. Evelentur made Purity's arms rise and Balthazar felt his whole body stop and jolt upward.

"You are still weak Balthazar," Evelentur said, "You are still cowardly to do anything."

Balthazar shot a line of plasma bolts but Evelentur raised his new hand and the line of plasma bolts stopped dead in mid-air. Evelentur pushed outward and the bolts whizzed back and slammed into Balthazar.

"You have to get out of her Evelentur," Balthazar gasped, "You're crushing her sub-conscious."

"She is mine to control Balthazar," Evelentur howled, his voice echoed around the room, "You have done nothing but harm this girl."

Balthazar was about to question when a sickening smile played on Evelentur's face.

"Yes, I know all about your curse upon this girl with me in control she will not suffer."

Evelentur threw his arms out and a large energy wave slammed into Balthazar and he was slammed into the back wall.

"You will die here Balthazar," Evelentur said patiently, "Where everything started."

Evelentur charged a plasmatic attack in his hands when a bolt struck him in the back. Evelentur fell out of mid-air and crashed to the ground. Balthazar rushed over to help Purity up but then slowly backed away.

"Balthazar?" Purity asked, she was in control, "What happened?"

"You have a spirit within in you Purity," Balthazar said quickly, "Now listen to me car-."

His sentence was cut off as he was thrown back by an invisible force, Purity looked up to see Horvath towering over her with a menacingly grin on his face. Purity felt something tug at her body and she jerked upward and Evelentur tried to take back control. Purity's eyes turned black again and she looked up to see Dave and Veronica standing on the second floor. Their clothes were scorched, cuts, bruises and burns wounded their face, arms and legs but as far more than that, they were okay. Veronica let loose a column of fire that Evelentur blocked with ease and then she sent a gust of water that created steam on the spot of where the fire connected. Evelentur moved quickly as a burst of steam just missed his face and he looked up on the second floor to see Veronica and Dave weren't up there. A sudden burst of colours came from beyond the steamy veil and Evelentur knew that a battle had start. He walked towards it when he was tackled down. Evelentur got up and looked at his attacker to see it to be a spiky haired boy with bleached hair.

"You have no castor boy! Evelentur said mischievously, "Therefore you are powerless."

Drake picked something up from the ground and then said, "I have something better."

"You wouldn't kill your girlfriend would you?"

Drake paused and realized...could he? If he did, Evelentur would die and Purity would be free, but she would be wounded as well.

"Drake!"

Drake turned but it was mistake. Evelentur slammed an already charged plasma bolt into Drake's side and allowed the boy to fly back a good twenty feet.

_You bastard!_

"Balthazar!" Purity's voice came into control.

Balthazar got up painfully and then saw Purity trying to gain control.

"Attack me."

Balthazar watched as Evelentur came back into control but Purity somehow forced him back.

"Do it now!"

The steam dispersed and Purity could see Horvath in a battle with Dave while Veronica rushed over to help Drake who looked unconscious.

"Hurry! Before he gains control."

Balthazar didn't know what to do, if he attacked Evelentur Purity would too get hurt. He had already caused her enough pain.

"Please Balthazar!"

Balthazar charged up a plasma bolt but then hesitated, but this is what Purity wants to have the evil sorcerer out of her body and in control of her own. But that would cause her pain, too much pain that she could die.

"Balthazar!"

Balthazar watched as Evelentur finally gained control and glared daggers at him.

"You're a fool Balthazar," Evelentur said, he raised his arm for an attack when something happened. Purity's body jerked upward and went stiff as a board. Purity gave out weak gasps of air and her body shook with uncontrollable spasms of pain and energy. Black and white mist curled out of Purity's mouth and formed into a ball form that stretched until it was nothing. A cold shriek of pain echoed in the room and it was over. Evelentur was finally dead.

Balthazar rushed over to Purity just as she was about to fall and he caught her.

"Thanks," Purity muttered.

"It wasn't me Purity."

Purity turned to see Veronica standing in fighting stance, electric coils wounded her fingers and hands as she held the stance.

"Thanks."

A sudden energy wave broke Purity and Balthazar apart and they both crashed to the ground. Balthazar looked up to see Horvath holding his cane in front of him like a sword, beside him was an unconscious Dave. Balthazar couldn't contain his anger anymore and he charged Horvath directly. Horvath whipped the cane around his body and then struck Balthazar in the chest. Balthazar doubted over and gasped for air. Horvath struck Balthazar again and was ready to attack when Purity grabbed the end of the cane and twisted. Horvath's arms jerked and he gritted his teeth in pain. Purity winced and then yanked the cane from his weak grip.

"Give it here child!" Horvath demanded.

Purity backed up as Horvath made a grab for her and then with all her might, slammed the jewel on top of the cane, onto the hard concrete floor. It felt like an explosion rocking the building. Purity fell off balanced and so did the others. Purity shook off the castors and tossed the skull ring back to its own; Drake Stone. Weakly, Drake placed it on and then his eyes widened and he gave a sharp intake of breath. He flexed his hands and then stood with new energy. Purity tossed him the pentagram as well and it lashed around Drake's wrist and tied at the back.

"Thanks," Drake said, his body felt charged as his magic slowly returned.

Purity was ready to go to Drake when a violent shudder went through her body and she looked down to see a thin metal bar protrude from her stomach. Purity gasped for air and felt an excruciating pain rush through her head as if all her nightmares were coming to her at once. Her body jerked and shuttered one last time before she felt an icy coolness go through her body. Purity looked back to see Horvath gripping the end of the metal bar tightly that his knuckles turned white, he jerked backwards and the bar came out and Purity felt a burning pain rush through her body as she fell to the ground

The world turned slowly and everything seemed to go in slow motion. Purity saw Drake push his hands out and Horvath flying into the wall, a plasma colt charged between Drake's hands and he shot a full line of bolts at Horvath. Balthazar rushed over to the sorcerer and forced him to stop. Purity looked back at Horvath to see him motionless.

"Purity," the voice was distant yet soft, "Purity."

Purity looked to see Balthazar, Veronica, Dave and most importantly Drake, look down at her. Veronica was on the verge of tears and she took in sharp breaths. Dave looked horrified and he too looked like he was going to cry. Balthazar and Drake were the only ones having a contest to see who can last the longest without breaking into tears along with Veronica and Dave.

"Purity."

Purity turned to where the voice was coming from. Drake. Behind him was shadowy figures that seemed to blur in and out of her vision.

"Drake," Purity muttered.

Drake took her hand in his and squeezed. Purity felt her warmth spread over her, but that didn't stop the fact that she was losing reality quickly. Pain embraced her in vicious arms and squeezed so that tears of pain sprung from her eyes and raged through her body.

"Drake," Purity muttered, "Make it stop."

Drake looked down at her and was ready to ask what but he suddenly realized what was going on. Purity was dying, she was dying in more than pain but in everyone else's. Drake cupped Purity's face and then felt tears brim his eyes. She squeezed his hand tighter and then she gave him a weak smile. Drake felt a weight of pain and guilt push him into the ground, he can't do it, he just couldn't.

"You can cure me Drake," Purity whispered, "You can help me."

Purity looked at Balthazar, he tried to keep it together for her sake, but he knew he was failing.

"This was the only way wasn't it?" Purity asked, "There is only one cure for the curse."

"Purity," Balthazar said in a cracked voice, "I am so sorry."

Purity took in a breath and said, "You helped me Balthazar, you helped me understand."

She looked at Dave who too tried to keep it together but he sniffed and tears poured down his cheeks again.

"Thank you Dave," Purity said, "For everything."

All Dave could do was nod and Purity looked at Veronica who was probably the worst out of all four, she didn't even attempt to hide it.

"Veronica," Purity said, "Thank you for taking care of me."

Veronica too nodded and felt another wave of sorrow wash over her. Purity looked at Drake once more and then said: "Help me Drake."

Drake now was letting the tears pour down his cheeks, with a shaking hand, he placed it over Purity's heart and then said: "I free you...go peacefully."

Purity looked at Drake and smiled, he knelt down and kissed her on the lips one last time.

"I love you," Purity whispered to Drake, "I'll never forget."

Purity felt the pain rise in her body as her life slipped and then there was nothing. First she felt a sensation of piece for once in her life, she felt like she could fly forever, she felt that she is free from everything...free from pain. Purity looked up to see a wavy figure moving in and out. He was small and young, he had a handsome face and big brown eyes with wavy brown hair. Purity felt tears brim in her eyes and she raced to hug her brother. Both looked at each other and then held each others hand as they walking to into the white abyss.


	15. Chapter 15

The sky was dark and the air was cold, biting into everyone who walked outside and nibbled at exposed flesh. It nibbled at a man who was standing just outside an abandoned subway terminal His hair was dyed back to its original colour, black, and he destroyed his life of fame. It was all over, back to being in reality and a normal sorcerer. The man went back inside and joined the others at the table who were all silent for the longest time.

It was a month after Purity had passed away, she was buried in the local cemetery and Drake Stone would visit it almost every single day. He felt an unbearable weight on his shoulders every time he went there and always left after ten minutes. He looked at the older sorcerer beside him and then looked back at the table.

"Everything still there?" Blathazar asked, his voice shook and it was dry.

"Yeah," Drake said.

"Good."

After the funeral Veronica had magically grown a bundle of flowers around Purity's gravestone, Dave had placed a protective spell on Purity's stone and ground where she was buried so that it would be protected. Balthazar had engraved a bird onto her gravestone and Drake had properly blessed her. He blessed her that she would find everything she wanted in the afterlife, that she would be reunited with friends, family and loved ones and she would be able to find peace forever.

"I'll be back," Drake said, he got up and was ready to leave when Balthazar grabbed his wrist.

"Drake."

"What?"

Balthazar looked at him, he was worried. The boy had been alone for a long time and Balthazar was worried about him.

"Purity left something for you," Balthazar said.

Drake looked at Balthazar with a curious look until he produced an enveloped paper that had his name on it.

"It's from Purity."

Drake took the paper and then stuffed it in his own jacket.

"I'll be back."

Drake had gone from the abandoned terminal and went to an abandoned building. There he placed defensive spells over the building before sitting down in the middle of the cold floor and opened the letter:

_Drake Stone,_

_If you get this, I will be gone. I had read Balthazar's Incantus to try and find a cure for my curse, I realized the reason why there was no cure was because there wasn't suppose to be. The spell was used in the Middle Ages as a form of torture on prisoners and then they were executed. Do not fret over this Drake, please is my choice to do whatever I must do. I do hope everything is okay, I knew that this day would come though, that my death would come soon. I will never forget you Drake Stone. _

_Remember back in 1995, the first time I saw you, you were scared like me. We weren't much different from each other when we first met. Sure we didn't know each other but we were the same. After I would sometimes remember your face, I would remember every feature of you and it just wouldn't leave my mind. My mind was clouded then, by everyone else's pain and my own of losing everything I loved._

_Despite everything I now realize that my mind was clear about one thing, that was you. I will never forget any of you and I will hope that you all find peace after I am gone. _

_Your forever love_

_Nessa 'Purity' Crell_

Drake read the letter a few times before placing it down on his lap. She remembered him, when she was young she would sometimes see his face in her mind. Drake started to fold the letter until he fashioned it into a plane. A perfect paper airplane.

"I will never forget you either Purity," Drake said, "I will never forget your face. But as you want, I will move on and I will continue to live my life under your name."

Drake stood and then threw the plane as hard as he could into the air and watched it fly in the wind.

* * *

Back at the terminal, Balthazar walked outside, Veronica told him that he should look for Drake for she worried about him. Balthazar was ready to walk when something tapped him on the shoulder, Balthazar looked and then down to the ground and saw it. A perfect paper airplane.

* * *

A/N: _Thanxs to everyone who had read and reviewed my story 'Purity's Host' I really appreciate it. Spitfire47_


End file.
